1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspended ceiling system runner and, more particularly, to a splicer bar joint for connecting together two suspended ceiling runners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different joint structures are utilized for fastening together two runners for a suspended ceiling system. The prior art structures are basically joint structures fabricated as two different, but mating ends on the runner structures so that two runner structures may be held in locking engagement. The runners are fabricated with special ends which engage with other special ends on other runners. It is typical to provide a runner with a female joint member on one end and a male joint member on the other end so that the adjacent runners can have the female and male ends thereof joined together.
The invention herein is directed to a simple joint structure wherein both ends of the runner member are made with identical end configurations and are fastened together through the use of a simple splicer bar.